His Gift of Protection
by ananova
Summary: A revealing talk with Kagome sends Inuyasha searching for a way to protect her and set her mind at ease.
1. Where There's Smoke

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on June 11, 2012 for Prompt #288 Smoke. Won 2nd place.

Title: Where There's Smoke

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Smoke (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Word Count: 1024

Summary: Inuyasha discovers Kagome's fear.

* * *

Kagome watched the smoke rise above the campfire and shivered as she sat curled up into a ball on her sleeping bag beneath a tree. She could see the others laying out their own blankets near the fire but couldn't bring herself to move closer. A familiar weight was settled onto her shoulders and she looked up into Inuyasha's gaze.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Come on, let's move you closer to the fire. It's gonna be cold tonight."

Kagome shook her head. "N-no! No, right here is fine, really," she insisted at his incredulous look.

Inuyasha looked at her and then back at the others, gathered around the fire. He snorted before he sat down next to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm just not cold," she lied through chattering teeth.

"Feh! Like I'm really gonna believe that." He adjusted his haori around her, making sure it covered her completely.

"Okay, fine. I am cold. I just don't want to move closer to the fire."

"Why not?"

Kagome's eyes drifted to the fire in question as she thought about the answer to his question. Watching the smoke rising above it, another shiver escaped her, this one having nothing to do with the cold. A strong arm wrapped around her, pulling her back to rest against a firm chest and she sighed. "I guess I've had my fill of fires for the moment."

Inuyasha watched as her eyes, though looking in the direction of the fire, grew distant, obviously seeing something other than a simple campfire. "I never used to be afraid of fire," she started to say. "I mean, I had a healthy respect for it, knowing it could seriously injure or kill but I was never really afraid of it." She laughed slightly. "Guess that's what happens when you don't see too many of them growing up."

Her face quickly became serious. "But since coming to this time, there's just been so many. First it was Yura, trying to set me on fire. God that seems so long ago. That whole thing with the Soul-Piper and nearly being dragged to hell. The temple, even though I don't remember it, having been unconscious and all. But hearing about how I nearly died in that fire..." she trailed off shivering.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, partly to comfort her but mainly to reassure himself that she was still with him. That was a memory he could do without. He had come so close to losing her, had believed he actually had lost her.

Kagome noticed. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like hearing about that. I think that's part of what makes it so scary. Your reaction to it tells me just how close it was." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "But the worst was Renkotsu and knowing that you were facing him, alone, without your protection because you had given it to me."

"What scared me was that it might not be enough to protect you," he whispered, unable to meet her gaze.

It was Kagome's turn to offer Inuyasha an encouraging squeeze.

He sighed. "Come on, you can't stay over here all night. There's no danger here. It's just a campfire." He tried to get her to move closer to the fire. "Look, just sleep with your back to the fire so you don't have to look at it. But you need the warmth."

"It's not just the fire. I **know** that it's just a campfire, that as long as I don't get too close it can't hurt me. I can avoid looking at it, but the smoke..." She shuddered. "I smell the smoke and I'm transported back to those other fires. I can't smell the smoke from here."

Inuyasha couldn't think of a response to that. How could he make her face her fears like that, by herself? She would be trying to sleep and the scent of the smoke would only increase her fears, resulting in nothing but nightmares. He looked at her and his eyes took in how she was holding his haori tightly around herself. "Keep my haori, it will keep you safe from any fire. You know that, so you should be able to sleep, knowing that it is protecting you."

"No, Inuyasha," Kagome shook her head. "It's your armor. Part of my fear is that you will be hurt because I'm wearing it to protect me from the flames. It seems like every time I wear it to protect me from fire, you get hurt."

"But I want to protect you. I don't care if I get hurt. You're more important." He finally shifted his gaze to stare intently into her eyes.

Kagome swallowed hard at the emotion visible there. "I know, but I don't want to see you get hurt either. You are important to me."

"Kagome," he whispered, one hand lifting to gently cup her cheek after brushing the hair back from her face. He watched as her eyes closed in pleasure, then he readjusted the haori, tying it snugly around her.

"Inuyasha?" Her eyes shot open as he pulled her into his lap, nestled against his chest.

"Feh, if you won't move closer to the fire, then I gotta keep you warm right here."

She smiled, snuggling closer to him as she became drowsy with sleep, knowing that he would keep her safe. "This is nice," she mumbled. Her hand came to rest on his bare arm where the sleeve of his kosode had rolled up slightly and she frowned sleepily at the cool flesh. "Too bad your haori isn't big enough for both of us, then you wouldn't have to be cold either." Her thoughts fled then as she succumbed to sleep.

Inuyasha stared down at the girl in his arms before looking thoughtfully at his haori. Next chance he got he would have to hunt down Myouga-jiji and ask the old flea some questions.


	2. The Hunt

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on June 18, 2012 for drabble #31 Scent.

Title: The Hunt

Author: ananova

Word Count: 357

Prompt: Scent

Genre: General

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha

Summary: Inuyasha hunts down some fire-rats. Follows Where There's Smoke.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed, smirking as he caught the scent of his prey. Stealthily, he crept through the foliage, eyes searching for the flash of red. There! He leaped, claws out and slashing. There was a slight squeal, then silence.

Inuyasha grimaced as he added the latest catch to the handful of dead fire-rats that dangled from his hand. Damn did they stink. He couldn't wait until he brought them to the tanner Myouga had told him about. He would be able to turn their hides into a garment like his haori. He gave the carcasses another look as he tried not to breath in their scent too deeply. And he **must** be able to do something about the smell. After all, his haori didn't smell anything like these things. He smiled faintly as he took a whiff of it. It smelled like Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. That was something he would regret. Having a fire-rat garment of her own would mean that she would no longer have to borrow his, and thus, his would no longer carry her scent. At least, not as strongly.

"Stubborn wench. She couldn't just wear my haori all the time, could she?" He shook his head. She wouldn't take his 'armor' because she felt he would be injured without it. "Doesn't she get that it doesn't matter if I get hurt, just as long as she isn't? Feh!"

He shook his head again, glancing at the fire-rats once more. "Still worth it," he mumbled to himself as he began running toward where the tanner was supposed to live. As long as Kagome was safe he would put up with the smell. As much as he had enjoyed it, he knew he couldn't keep holding her through the night, not and be able to remain alert enough for watch duty. Her scent was just too relaxing when it was so close.

He had to break off his musings as the cave Myouga-jiji had told him about came into view. Glancing around warily, every fiber of his being alert and tensed for the first sign of danger, he walked through the dark entry.


	3. The Tanner

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to IB4Y2.0 on June 18, 2012 for W-Prompt #19 Temptation. Won 1st place.

Title: The Tanner

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 1546

Summary: Inuyasha meets the tanner and must convince him to create a garment out of the fire-rats. Hisashi means long-lived. Follows Where There's Smoke and The Hunt.

* * *

Inuyasha stared as his eyes adjusted to the small amount of light present in the cave. Cavern, really. It was much too large to be called a simple cave. Every available space was covered with hides of all types, including one that looked suspiciously like Sesshomaru's mokomoko. He shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" A gravelly voice demanded and Inuyasha turned to see an old youkai staring suspiciously at him. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, the youkai, who reminded him of Totosai with his large, bulging eyes and wrinkly face, spoke again. "That's one of my creations!" he shouted, pointing at Inuyasha's haori. The large eyes narrowed. "Never seen you before, so you must have stolen it!"

Inuyasha growled at the implication. "I ain't no thief! This belonged to my old man!"

The old youkai paused, giving him a contemplating look. "Your father's you say? Hmm. You wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha?"

"So what if I am?"

The tanner laughed, a booming sound that shook his whole frame. "Should have known. You have the look of the Inu no Taisho about you. What can old Hisashi do for you?"

'Yep, just like Totosai.' His gray beard being longer and more wild looking the only difference. Inuyasha relaxed slightly as it became apparent that he wouldn't have to fight, at least not yet. After seeing Totosai in action he knew not to underestimate the man before him simply because he was old. After all, the older ones are usually more dangerous because of what they've lived through. He held up the fire-rats. "I need you to make me something out of their fur."

Hisashi blinked at the carcasses before frowning. "You already have a haori made of them. One of my finest works if I say so myself. What do you need another for?"

"What does it matter what I need it for? I just do."

"No."

"What?" It was Inuyasha's turn to frown.

"Why should I make you anything if you won't even tell me what you need it for?" Hisashi turned back to the hide he had been working on when Inuyasha entered. "I trust you can see yourself out?"

Inuyasha blinked at the obvious dismissal. He resisted the temptation to bludgeon the old youkai with the sheathed Tessaiga. Barely.

Hisashi turned. "You're still here?"

Inuyasha grit his teeth. 'For Kagome,' he told himself. "It's not for me. It's for..." he trailed off, unsure of how to describe Kagome. "For a friend," he settled on.

Hisashi stepped right up to the hanyou, staring unblinkingly into his eyes. "And does this _friend_ have a name?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said without thinking. He blinked, shaking his head to clear it. "Her name is Kagome."

"Kagome, eh?" Hisashi scratched at his chin. "Must be pretty special." He whirled around, digging through the various hides. "Sure she wouldn't rather have something like this?"

Inuyasha stared. It was the most amazing set of robes he had ever seen. His eyes were drawn to them. Dark midnight blue, with a pattern of stars that seemed to sparkle as they caught the firelight. His hand rose to touch it as he imagined Kagome wearing it, then he snatched it back, shaking his head to rid himself of the temptation. "N-no, she needs fire-rat clothing. I've got to protect her. Especially from fire," he added as he recalled the discussion that led to this quest. "Besides, I could never afford those," he mumbled the last.

"And I wouldn't have given them to you even if you could," Hisashi chuckled, returning the robes to their hiding place. "It was a test to see if you could resist temptation. Those robes are made of spider silk, utterly beautiful but worthless when it comes to protection. And my business is protection," he stated seriously.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha frowned, not quite understanding.

"I am a tanner yes, but," he gestured at the various hides, "as you can see most of my work is thick and strong. Very good for protection. My brother focuses on weapons while I create armor."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged. "Totosai's your brother?" Well, that certainly explained the resemblance, hopefully this guy would have a better memory.

"Totosai? Who's that? And who are you?" Hisashi laughed as Inuyasha smacked his hand against his forehead. "Just messing with you."

Inuyasha glared at him. "So why the test?"

"Like I said, I make armor. I needed to know if your need was serious. That spider silk may look nice but it is utterly worthless at stopping even the most minor damage. But it possesses a quality that compels people to want clothing made from it. Only someone who truly has need of protection can fight off the compulsion, and only one who has fought off the compulsion will get one of my pieces. So, let me see these fire-rats."

Inuyasha handed them over.

"Hmm. Not bad. You did a good job of catching the ones with the right kind of hide. These are good for all sorts of protection, but especially fire, which you indicated was important." Hisashi clapped his hands. "Okay, I'll do it!"

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"But!" The old youkai held up a finger. "Before I turn it over to you I want to meet this Kagome, that is my condition."

Inuyasha grumbled a bit. "Fine. How long?" he gestured at the carcasses.

"Hmm, well I have to skin them, then prepare the fur," Hisashi mumbled to himself. "Probably be a week."

Inuyasha slumped slightly. He'd been hoping it would be done sooner. "Alright, I'll be back in a week with Kagome."

"Not so fast, there is one more thing," Hisashi said as Inuyasha turned to leave. He peered once more into the hanyou's face. "I assume this Kagome is human?"

Inuyasha bristled. "So what if she is?"

Hisashi waved him off. "Nothing against that, but you know the fire-rat won't be as effective for her because she has no youki."

Inuyasha frowned. "What are you talking about? She's never had a problem when she's worn my haori."

Hisashi blinked at that before cackling. "Well, that answers that question," he waved off Inuyasha's confused look. "No, that's because even though she is wearing it, the haori is still bonded to your youki."

Inuyasha began to get angry. "Then you're saying this was all a waste of time?"

"No, no. I was going to ask how important she was to you, if you would be willing to make a sacrifice for her protection-"

"Anything!" Inuyasha cut him. "I'd give anything to keep her safe."

Hisashi pulled a set of shears out from somewhere. "Then all I need is some of your hair, maybe some blood, and a piece of your haori. Makes it much easier now, knowing that she has already been protected by it."

Inuyasha perked right up until he heard the last part. 'My haori?' He fingered the garment. It had belonged to his father and was one of the few things he owned. Could he really allow a piece of it to be cut away? 'For Kagome, I can,' he thought, a determined look crossing his face. "Is that all? How much do you need?" He ripped a handful of hair out and held the claws of his right hand over his other arm, prepared to slice it open.

"Only a few drops!" Hisashi said before the hanyou caused himself serious injury.

Inuyasha simply nodded and used a single claw to scratch himself. Hisashi came forward and collected the blood into a small bowl. He retrieved the shears once more and Inuyasha pulled his haori free of his hakama, holding the bottom out. Hisashi paused, shears at the ready over the material. "I'm surprised at how easy-going you are about this. Most wouldn't want to part with part of their own protection for that of another."

"Feh! I don't care about my own protection. Hell, I tried to give my haori to Kagome but she wouldn't take it. Said she didn't want to leave me without my protection when she's the one who really needs it. Stubborn wench," he mumbled the last bit.

Hisashi laughed and proceeded to cut a small length of fabric from the bottom of the haori. "I look forward to meeting this girl, she certainly sounds interesting."

"Yeah, she is," Inuyasha said softly, a hint of a smile on his face. Thinking about the girl in question, the temptation, the need to see her, grew. "I'll be back in a week." With that, he turned and exited the cave, racing back to the girl he had left behind.

"Ah, young love," Hisashi chuckled before turning to the fire-rats. His nose wrinkled. "First things first, these need to be skinned and washed." He shook his head, didn't the boy know the first thing about tanning hides?


	4. Affirmation of an Oath

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on June 18, 2012 for oneshot #16 Oath. Won 1st place.

Title: Affirmation of an Oath

Author: ananova

Word Count: 1340

Prompt: Oath

Genre: Friendship

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome

Summary: Inuyasha brings Kagome to meet Hisashi and retrieve her new robes. Follows Where There's Smoke, The Hunt, and The Tanner.

* * *

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked, a bit exasperated with her friend. According to the others, after she had returned home through the well he had disappeared for a few days without a word. When he returned, he wouldn't tell anyone where he had been. Instead he had gone down the well to her time.

She had been surprised to see him, wondering if something was wrong.

"_No, nothing's wrong," he had replied. "Just wanted to see what you were up to."_

_Kagome blinked before realizing that he was probably hoping she was ready to return through the well. "I've been trying to catch up on some of my schoolwork." She turned pleading eyes on the hanyou. "I was hoping I could stay for a few more days."_

"_Stay the week."_

_Kagome did a double-take. He was actually going to let her remain in her time for a week? "Are you sure?"_

"_Keh! I can be nice! I know how important your 'skool' is to you. But be ready to leave in a week, we have somewhere to be."_

_She frowned at that but before she could open her mouth to ask, he had departed through her window._

She frowned again, remembering the visit. Why had he given her a week? It was so unlike the impatient hanyou. And where were they going? As soon as she had come through the well he had told the others that they would be back before throwing her onto his back and whisking her away from the village.

"I told you, we've got somewhere to be wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his answer. "But you haven't told me where," she pointed out.

"Keh! You'll see soon enough."

Kagome sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of him.

A while later she finally felt him begin to slow his pace. 'Good, maybe I'll finally learn what is going on,' she thought. She slipped off of his back as he finally came to a stop in front of a cave. "Where are we?"

He gave her a large, toothy grin. "You'll see," was all he said as he led her through the cave's dark entrance. "Oi, I'm back and I brought Kagome."

Kagome frowned at that. Who could be expecting them here? As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she took in all of the furs and other garments that covered all available surfaces. 'What is this place?'

A wrinkly head popped up from behind a mountain of furs. "Oh good. Well let's see her."

Kagome stared at the strange youkai. "T-Totosai?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, I'm his brother, Hisashi. The better looking one," he added with a wink.

She felt herself relaxing and turned to Inuyasha. "You brought me here to meet Totosai's brother? Why didn't the others come?"

"Not quite," Hisashi laughed. "He brought you here for this." He grabbed something from the pile behind him, holding it up with a flourish.

Kagome stared. It was beautiful. A deep red, the same as Inuyasha's fire-rat clothing, it contained lines of silver crisscrossing throughout the garment, creating a pattern not unlike an image of intertwined hands. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

Hisashi beamed proudly as Inuyasha also gave it an approving look. "Well, go on," he urged her. "Try it on."

Kagome blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, it's your armor after all. Have to make sure it fits properly or it won't be able to do its job."

"Huh?"

Hisashi frowned before turning to Inuyasha. "You didn't tell her?"

The hanyou fidgeted, his twitching ears betraying his nervousness. "I wanted to surprise her."

"Well I'd say she's definitely surprised." Hisashi snorted. He turned back to her. "It's made of fire-rat fur, just like this one's haori. He commissioned me to make it for you."

Kagome stared between the garment and the hanyou, her eyes softening. "Inuyasha," she said softly. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble, not for me."

Inuyasha frowned at her. "What the hell you talking about now wench? I promised I'd protect you. You won't wear my haori 'cause you think I need it, so I had to get you protection of your own." He gestured at the garment Hisashi still held. "This is just another way for me to fulfill my oath of protection." His face softened as his golden eyes stared into hers. "Plus, now you'll be able to sleep without worrying about a fire."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she threw herself at the surprised hanyou, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Keh."

She gave him another squeeze before releasing him and turning to accept the garment from Hisashi. Pulling it on over her school uniform, she marveled at how soft it was and how perfectly it fit her. Extending down to her ankles, the robe conformed to her body without being too tight. She took a few steps, stretching this way and that. She was amazed at how it didn't restrict her movements at all.

"Very nice," Hisashi said, as he examined the way it fit her with a critical eye. "And you'll notice that extra bit of cloth behind your neck," he pointed out, watching as she reached back and grasped it. "Should you find yourself surrounded by flames, simply flip it up and it will protect your head and face. He said it was especially important to protect from fire so I added that bit in."

Kagome did as he said, marveling at how the 'hood' covered her head without restricting her vision. "I don't know how to thank you," she began.

"Oh, no thanks are needed, young lady, I was just doing my job. My reward was getting to meet the interesting young woman who has inspired this ruffian to go to these lengths. I can see what he sees in you. Any thanks should be given to him," he gestured at the blushing hanyou.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, trying to push away his embarrassment. "Come on, the others are waiting for us." He started to lead Kagome out of the cave. He stopped at the exit. "You do good work," he said to the old youkai before continuing his exit.

Hisashi merely chuckled.

Outside, Kagome stopped Inuyasha before they could continue. "Why?" she asked.

"I told you, to help keep my oath to protect you. This is my affirmation of that oath, my way of keeping you safe. You know how I feel about promises. Besides," he shifted his eyes away, staring into the distance. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. At least this way, you have some protection should I not be able to reach you in time. And part of me is always guarding you, protecting you this way." At her confused look he elaborated. "The silver lines? That's my hair," he stated proudly. "It also contains some of my blood and a bit of my haori." He showed her where the strip had been cut.

Her eyes widened at the lengths he had gone to to protect her. "Inuyasha-" she started.

"And now you won't have to worry about a campfire," he interrupted her, not sure he was ready for whatever she'd been about to say.

Kagome frowned before deciding to let it be. 'For now.' She gave him a smile. "Thank you," she said instead, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Both blushed slightly, then Inuyasha pulled her onto his back. "We better hurry. I don't want to hear whatever perverted idea the bouzu comes up with if we don't get back soon." He started running in the direction of Kaede's village. Kagome simply laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.


	5. There's Fire

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on July 10, 2012 for Prompt #291 Wishful Thinking. Won 3rd place.

Title: There's Fire

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Wishful Thinking (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Action/Adventure/Friendship

Word Count: 1039

Summary: An encounter with a group of youkai leads to an unexpected test of the capabilities of Kagome's new gift. Follows Where There's Smoke, The Hunt, The Tanner, and Affirmation of an Oath.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome smile and finger the robe she wore, again, and had to fight to keep a stupid grin off of his face. Instead, pride glowed in his eyes at the thought that she liked **his** gift. Movement from the corner of his eye had him turning to see Miroku approaching and he nearly groaned. The pervert had been making all sorts of comments since he and Kagome had returned to the group. His eyes narrowed as Miroku reached him. If he commented one more time about Inuyasha trying to prevent others from seeing Kagome's body-

He froze, body tense and senses on alert. Something in the air, a scent, had his hackles raising.

The others noticed. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, all teasing comments forgotten. Then he paused as he sensed something as well.

Inuyasha began to growl as the others tensed and reached for their weapons, Kirara transforming into her larger form. There was a rustling in the forest ahead of them, then a group of four salamander youkai emerged.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" They eyed the group contemptuously.

Inuyasha growled. "Get out of our way! We don't have time to deal with a bunch of weaklings like you."

Kagome nearly groaned. Did he have to make every meeting into a confrontation and then a fight?

The lead salamander's eyes narrowed. "Filthy hanyou! Bow before your betters!"

"Keh! As if you could ever be better than me ya slimy lizard!"

The youkai all hissed at that. "Get them!" the leader ordered as he and another leaped at Inuyasha. He easily evaded their swipes, lashing out with his own attacks while trying to keep an eye on his friends.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he cursed as one of the youkai turned around suddenly, lashing out with it's tail. He dodged the unexpected attack, his eyes narrowing as he realized that he didn't know their full capabilities. A scream from behind him had him whirling around, leaving his back exposed. "Kagome!"

One of the other salamanders had separated her from the others, perhaps believing her to be the weaker, and therefore easier, target. His eyes widened at the rush of flames that shot from the youkai's mouth, heading right for the girl, and he started to move forward to intercept them, to throw himself between the girl and the fire.

He was stopped by a sudden pain in his back as the youkai he had been fighting took advantage of his distracted state to lash out with his claws. His haori protected him from the worst of the attack, and he turned with a growl, Tessaiga flashing through the air as he separated the salamander's head from his shoulders.

He whirled back around, already knowing he was too late to reach the miko. A sigh of relief escaped him as he saw that, though surrounded by flames, she was unharmed. She had been wearing her new robe of fire-rat fur, and had managed to cover her head with the hood before the flames reached her. Perhaps it had only been wishful thinking, but he hadn't wanted to test it's protection so soon. Had in fact hoped it would never need to be tested. He saw Kagome raise her bow and fire an arrow at the youkai attacking her, destroying it in a burst of pink light.

A hiss behind him reminded him that the fight wasn't over yet and he turned in time to catch another lashing tail on Tessaiga's flat. Knocking it aside, he swung his sword and defeated the salamander. Turning back to the others, he was in time to see Sango catching Hiraikotsu on it's return, the youkai they had been fighting also dead.

Inuyasha sighed, returning Tessaiga to it's sheathe as he hurried over to Kagome. "You alright?" he asked, eyes searching her for injuries though he knew there would be none.

Kagome smiled at his concern. "I'm fine," she assured him, her hands unconsciously smoothing down her fire-rat robe. "Thanks to you."

"Keh!" He didn't feel like he had any right to be proud. He'd allowed her to be separated from the others, from **himself**. Left on her own, she'd had to fight against an enemy that **he **had goaded into a fight, an enemy that he hadn't known the full capabilities of. He slumped slightly, his ears drooping.

Kagome noticed, immediately realizing his thoughts. She fought a sigh and hurried to reassure him. "I mean it Inuyasha. If you hadn't gotten this robe for me, who knows what would have happened."

His eyes widened at that. There had been no time to give her his haori like he normally would have. Hell, he hadn't even known that she might need it as he hadn't known that the salamander youkai had fire capabilities. He closed his eyes, thankful for that conversation they had had about smoke and fire. Otherwise, he never would have thought to get Kagome her own protective garment and she could have been seriously injured. Wishful thinking or not, his attempt to set her mind at ease had just saved her life. "Keh," he said again, more softly as he reopened his eyes and gave her a small smile.

Kagome beamed at him. She opened her mouth to thank him again for the robe when the others finally joined them. Her hand immediately rose to her mouth to cover her giggles as Inuyasha snorted beside her.

"What happened to you Bouzu?"

Miroku glowered at him as he patted at his singed, smoking clothing. "Not all of us are fortunate to be fire-proof." He paused, glancing at Kagome's robe and her uninjured form. Understanding flashed before his eyes. "I can see that you were right to worry about Kagome-sama's safety." A mischievous gleam came into his eyes. "Now, how about procuring similar protection for the rest of us mere mortals?"

"Keh! You want a robe of your own, go out and get it yourself!"

Kagome smiled, listening to the two argue good-naturedly, Miroku gently teasing Inuyasha who responded with his usual arrogant posturing, yells and threats. Some things would never change.


End file.
